Magic Mirror
If you are searching for the mirror in Beauty and the Beast, see Enchanted Mirror. The Magic Mirror is an object first featured in Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Within dwells the Slave in the Magic Mirror, an imprisoned spirit (resembling a theatrical mask, surrounded by smoke and fire) who always speaks the truth, normally in verse form. The Magic Mirror has appeared many times since its debut in 1937, in television specials such as the annual Halloween Treat to Disneyland attractions such as the show Fantasmic!. In such appearances, the Slave in the Magic Mirror is referred to as the premier expert on the Disney Villains, and, while sometimes depicted as sympathizing with them (as in the Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour at Tokyo Disneyland), is sometimes shown to dislike them (as in his role as host of the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs DVD). Faithful to his first appearance, the spirit is most frequently depicted as a slave, though owners have varied, ranging from the Queen to Walt Disney himself. In Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the Magic Mirror was voiced by Moroni Olsen and animated by Wolfgang Reitherman. He was later voiced by Tony Jay just before his sudden death in 2006, and currently by Corey Burton. Personality Not much is known about the mirror, except that his sole purpose is to serve whoever may own him at the time. While he served evil on many occasions, he is not entirely evil, yet he is forced to obey as he is a slave. Appearances Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Revealing Snow White's Beauty The film's introduction (told in the form of a book) informs the audience that the Queen consults the Magic Mirror every morning, demanding to know who is fairest of all; as long as the Slave in the Mirror answers that the Queen is the fairest, she is content, knowing that the Mirror never lies. However, fearing that her stepdaughter, Snow White, may one day become more beautiful than she, the Queen dresses the girl in rags and forces her to work as a scullery maid in the Queen's Castle. The first scene of the film releals that the Mirror hangs in the Queen's private chamber; she walks to the mirror and summons the slave within, who appears amid smoke and fire. When asked who the fairest of all is, for the first time the spirit replies that, while the Queen is beautiful, a fairer being exists. When the Queen angrily asks for the girl's name; the spirit describes her, making it obvious to the Queen that Snow White is the one being referred to. The Queen then orders her Huntsman to kill Snow White. Revealing the Huntsman's Betrayal The evening following Snow White's introduction to the Seven Dwarfs, the Queen again consults the Mirror, presenting it with what she believes to be Snow White's heart. Though the Queen at first believes the spirit to be incorrect, she is told that she holds the heart of a pig, and that Snow White still lives, in the Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs. This is the last appearance of the Mirror in the film; Whether the slave within is free following the Queen's death, whether the Mirror is broken, or whether it simply remains, unharmed, in the castle is unclear; like the Huntsman and the Raven, the Mirror is a minor character and is primarily used as a way of advancing the story of the Queen. ''Halloween Treat'' The narrator of Halloween Treat comments that Halloween is the time for the villain to steal the limelight, and introduces the audience to a special guest, the Magic Mirror, said to be an expert on the Disney Villains. Actor Hans Conried, under make-up, plays the spirit, who informs the audience of the importance of the villain in a story in order for the hero to look good. The Mirror's presentation includes clips of the defeats of Captain Hook, Madam Mim and Maleficent, each of whom is sympathised with. The slave in the Magic Mirror proceeds to discuss Disney's female villains, including, Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, and the The Queen of Hearts. Madame Medusa is then introduced but pulls out her gun; as she inadvertently shoots at the Mirror, the spirit decides to leave. ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Platinum Edition Voiced by Tony Jay, the Magic Mirror appears as the host of the menus of the two-disc Platinum Edition DVD of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The viewer acts as the Mirror's 'master', and tells the Mirror where to 'transport' them by making a selection on the menu. Not making any selection for a certain amount causes the spirit in the Magic Mirror to make various prompts for the viewer to do so ("I haven't got all eternity, you know... Oh, wait, I do."). The menus on both discs are a variety of locations in the film. The DVD game "Dopey's Mine Ride", accessible from the special features on the first disc, is also narrated by the Magic Mirror, who explains each of the challenges presented to the player (mostly questions relating to the film). The spirit in the Magic Mirror does not appear to sympathise with the Queen ("She has... issues"), instead appearing sympathetic towards the player. The Magic Mirror is also used to enable the 'Guided Tour' feature on the first disc. Selecting this feature causes the Mirror to introduce the viewer to Roy E. Disney, whom the spirit addresses as 'master'. Roy Disney then uses the Magic Mirror to 'summon' Angela Lansbury, who hosts a tour of the features on the DVD. For the Diamond Edition Blu-ray, the Magic Mirror returns as the menu host, now voiced by Corey Burton and actually comments about viewers "returning" to the Blu-ray disc. Fairest of All: A Tale of the Wicked Queen The Magic Mirror appears in this novel, telling the story of Snow White from the perspective of the Queen and providing her with a backstory and proper motivation for her actions. The Magic Mirror began life as the Queen's father, a poor Mirror Maker who was always rather harsh with his daughter, as his wife died in childbirth having her. Years later, when he died, the King's cousins, themselves enchantresses now, had brought the Mirror to the Queen, having now married into the royal family. The Mirror continued to torment the Queen about her appearance and gradually lead to her breakdown that finally lead up to the events of the film. Upon the Queen's death, her own spirit now inhabits the mirror. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Magic Mirror first appears in Terra's storyline. As per the movie, it told the Queen Snow White was now much fairer than the vain ruler. However, it added on that her heart was a pure light than shone bright. It was then promised by the Queen usage by Terra to find Master Xehanort if he brought her Snow White's heart. However, he did not do so, and told the Queen he never intended to. Terra then proceeds to tell her that unlike Snow White, she has much darkness in her heart. The Queen, insulted and outraged, commanded the mirror to destroy Terra but it refused, saying it can only answer questions. The Queen's increasing rage then caused the mirror to be possessed by darkness or have a potion slammed on its face, sucking Terra in and fighting him. However, he is defeated and releases Terra. The Magic Mirror later appears in Aqua's storyline. When Aqua looks for a cure for Snow White in the castle, The Mirror, still possessed, drags her into the mirror for a fight, but she also manages to defeat him and is released. The Mirror then disappears stating that since the Queen is dead, his purpose has been fulfilled and commends Aqua on her victory. House of Mouse Now in the possession of Mickey Mouse and friends, the Magic Mirror has been installed in the lobby of the club, helping answer questions guests may have or providing assistance for Mickey and his stage crew. However, he generally refuses to help the Queen. Disney Parks Snow White's Scary Adventures The Mirror is seen only at the Disney World version of "Snow White's Scary Adventures" at the beginning, informing the Queen that Snow White is the fairest in the land. Fantasmic! The Queen appears in the second act of Fantasmic!, and asks the Magic Mirror who the fairest one of all is. The Mirror, voiced by Tony Jay and projected onto water screens, replies that Mickey Mouse's imagination creates fairer things than she. Jealous, the Queen transforms herself into the Witch and uses the Mirror to summon various 'forces of evil', including Ursula, Cruella De Vil (only in Florida), Scar (only in Florida), Judge Claude Frollo (only in Florida), Jafar (only in Florida), Hades (only in Florida), Chernabog and Maleficent. Mickey is able to defeat the villains. In the Tokyo DisneySea version, Mickey calls on the Magic Mirror to ask if he's the greatest sorcerer of them all. The Magic Mirror tells him to look closer within and traps Sorcerer Mickey, allowing the villains to take over the show. It serves as a screen for the villain projections and Maleficent emerges through the mirror in her dragon form to fight Mickey. Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour The Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour begins when the guide shows visitors pictures of Disney Heroes and Heroines. These suddenly transform into pictures of the Disney Villains, and the Magic Mirror appears (played by an actor in make-up), explaining that the villains are misunderstood. The tour is hosted primarily by a guide, who leads visitors through various chambers throughout the castle, exploring the lairs of the Queen, Maleficent and Horned King. The Magic Mirror's voice can occasionally be heard throughout the tour. Once Upon a Time Before he became the Magic Mirror, he was the Genie, a powerful magical being who was imprisoned within the confines of a magic lamp; granting wishes to all who happened to come across it in their travels. One day, while taking a stroll through his kingdom, King Leopold came across said lamp by the side of a river. After curiously rubbing the lamp, the Genie appears to the king, granting him three wishes; with the warning that once a wish is fulfilled it cannot be undone. After realizing that King Leopold desires no wishes because he has everything he wants and seeks only the happiness of those in his kingdom, the two sit by the river's edge and the Genie tells the king of his sorrowful life, and how he has never found happiness while granting wishes for others over the years. When asked by Leopold what the Genie would wish for, he tells the king how he would wish for nothing more than to be free. Wanting to make the genie truly happy, King Leopold uses his first wish to release the Genie from his chains, giving his second wish to let the Genie have his third wish. The genie is both surprised and worried, as over the years he has watched a thousand and one wishes be made only to have them all turn out bad in the end, which is why he vows never to make his final wish. Seeing the Genie as a wise confidant, Leopold invites him back to his palace where he meets the king's daughter Snow White and his second wife Regina, with whom he falls in love at first sight under the queen's apple tree. During a birthday party for the king, the Genie sees Regina alone and unhappy, while the king, his daughter, and their subjects are all enjoying the king's speech about his daughter and how she looks like his first wife, her mother, who was the "fairest of them all". When Regina is alone outside, the Genie follows, giving her a mirror to show her how beautiful she is as he sees her as the fairest in the land. Some time later, the king finds the mirror and discovers written in her diary that she has found another love and asks the Genie to find the person who gave her the mirror. As the Genie stood under Regina's apple tree, the queen's father, Henry, delivers a box asking him to take it to his daughter as he isn't allowed inside the castle. After telling Regina that he has successfully killed the king and that they can now be together, Regina tells him that she never loved him and only used him to kill King Leopold for her. His heart broken, the genie wishes to be with her forever and to look upon her face always. With this wish and much to his dismay, he becomes trapped as the Magic Mirror, now, ironically, able to look upon Regina forever. After his imprisonment in mirrors, Regina uses him for spying on her enemies. In Storybrooke, he is '''Sidney Glass'. He is first seen gathering information on the newcomer Emma Swan under the mayor Regina Mills' orders. However, he is unable to get anything from her. Regina threatens him, and he leaves. Sidney then publishes many articles about Emma's messy past, trying to make the townspeople begin to hate her. However, this tactic is unsuccessful. Some articles on Emma's past include how Henry Mills was born, and that she was drunk when she hit the Storybrooke landmark by the side of the road. After Sheriff Graham's death, Regina appoints Sidney as the new sheriff. However, Emma challenges this. He makes a speech at the debate that occurs prior to the election, something that was clearly created by Regina. However, due to Emma revealing that the fire at the mayor's office was Mr. Gold's doing, he lost. This caused Regina to fire him from The Daily Mirror. Many days after the election, Regina has an argument with Emma. After the mayor leaves, Sidney slides into the opposite end of the booth Emma was at and tells her that he can help her expose Regina for who she really is. However, when they try to expose her at the town meeting, the "house" that Regina was building was actually a modern playground for the children of Storybrooke. Ashamed and embarrassed, Sidney retreats to Granny's Diner in order to have a drink. Emma joins him there, and the two pledge to become allies. When he was no longer use of value to Regina, he is revealed to be a prizoner in the catacombs of the hospital when Jefferson goes to let Belle out of her cell when Regina had to refuse to hold her end of the bargain in episode A Land Without Magic. Behind the Scenes Voice In order to produce the Slave in the Magic Mirror's 'weird voice', actor Moroni Olsen spoke his lines with his head in a frame covered with old drumheads. Animation Animator Wolfgang Reitherman found the task of animating the Magic Mirror difficult, particularly as the animator favoured animating characters such as Goofy, who expresses himself by moving his entire body; the face in the mirror does not move about and has no pupils, so Reitherman was only able to animate its eye and mouth shapes to accompany the dialogue. In order to make the face completely symmetrical, for each extreme pose Reitherman drew one half of the face, folded the animation paper in half, and traced the other half. This, symmetry, to an extent, was lost in the final film, as special effects, including smoke, fire and ripples, distort the features. Reitherman animated the Mirror nine times before he and Walt Disney were satisfied. Gallery Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Ghosts Category:Wise Characters Category:Objects Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Servants Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Kilala Princess objects Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Villains Category:Frozen Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney Crossover